Magus's Discipule
by AnOddFan
Summary: Bad with summaries, but someone unexpected is caught using magic.  Rated T because I'm paranoid.  NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

** It's a little depressing in the beginning, but I was inspired by the original "Sword in the Stone" movie and "The Sorcerer's Apprentice." No Excalibur, unless I plan otherwise...**

* * *

How did even happen? Uther was the one who was affected most by this. He had long suspected that magic was being performed in the castle, but this was too unexpected.

"Y-You have b-been caught... performing ma-magic in the castle," He announced, through trembling lips, to the room full of people. Merlin was also very surprised. He hadn't been in the area when the magic was performed. He had been shining Arthur's spare armor in his room.

"How do you p-plea?" Uther asked his son. Arthur didn't even know how he did it. He had been reading quest ideas in his room. He was getting frustrated at the window, which was open and allowing wind to blow his papers all over the room. He didn't want to get up to shut it, fearing that he would lose his place on a scroll with very small writing on it, and Merlin wasn't anywhere nearby... As a gust of wind blew the paper he was reading across the room, he got angry. He felt light headed for a second and said something he didn't understand. The window didn't just shut itself, it slammed. That wasn't the spell that had him caught though.

He immediately recognized it as magic, and left the room as quickly as he could without seeming suspicious, and headed for the armory. He was training when the spell happened. One of his knights had him pinned, swords locked. He felt light headed again and said something else that he didn't understand. The knight literally flew off of him, and he was seized immediately. Now he was here, in his father's throne room, being charged for using magic...

"Did you hear me?" Uther asked, his voice trembling, "How do you plea!"

"I-I was found using magic..." Arthur admitted, avoiding eye-contact with his father, "I still don't understand how I even did it... but I did. You may punish me to the fullest extent of the law."

Uther was silent for a long time.

"This trial is placed on hold," The king said in a loud whisper, "Everybody out."

When people just looked around, wondering why the trial was postponed, Uther snapped.

"I said EVERYBODY OUT!" He shouted. The room cleared within seconds. Morgana was still seated, a look of shock on her face. "You leave too Morgana," Uther said, trying to contain his rage for her sake.

Now it was only him and Arthur.

"How?" The king asked, his voice a quiet whisper.

Arthur remained silent, his head down.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" Uther shouted, "YOU WILL LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!"

Arthur snapped his head up at this. Uther was even more shocked. Arthur was bleeding from his eyes. It wasn't much, but it was noticeable.

"What has happened to you, Arthur?" Uther asked. His tone was now sympathetic, "I may have been able to help you if you told me. I could have had Gaius find someone to help you control it. He still knows of people who may help."

"I didn't even know I had magic until today..." Arthur said slowly, lowering his head again, "I lost my temper and it just happened."

Uther was lost. If he didn't do anything, others will think he'd gone soft. If he did do something, then he'd be without an heir. What to do?

"I do not want the death of my son on my hands, Arthur," Uther said, making the prince look up at him again, "But I cannot do nothing."

That only meant one thing for Arthur.

"Father, please!" He exclaimed.

"I have no choice, Arthur," Uther said in a tone full of authority, "Tomorrow, I will call the trial to order, and you will be sentenced."

Uther called some guards and ordered them to take him to his chambers. Merlin had been eavesdropping on the conversation, and followed the guards up to Arthur's room. He approached the door, taking mind of the two guards posted there.

"Am I allowed to enter?" He asked the guard.

"The king didn't say that he couldn't have visitors," The guard said, "Go on in."

That was strange, normally guards would turn him away in the rudest fashion imaginable. He went into the room. He saw Arthur, sitting on his bed.

"Sire?" Merlin asked.

"Don't call me that anymore, Merlin..." Arthur mumbled, he was still in shock, "I'm going to be banished..."

Merlin fell back a step. It was better than death, but for someone with claims to the throne, it was worse. Far worse.

"Did you really use magic?" Merlin asked, hoping that the opportunity to confess about his magic wasn't too far off.

"I guess I did," Arthur answered, "I felt light headed, and I said things that made no sense. It could have been magic, or someone making it look like magic."

"Only one way to find out," Merlin said. He went over to the desk and grabbed one of the prince's many hand mirrors. He handed it to him.

"What's this for?"

"I've seen people use magic," The manservant explained, "Their eyes flash gold before they cast a spell."

Arthur looked at his reflection. He noticed how his eyes were rimmed with blood. His eyes flashed gold, and the blood receded back into his eyelids. The light headed feeling returned.

"D'you say something?" Merlin asked.

"I... I think so, and I do have magic..." Arthur buried his face in his hands. How did this happen? Why did it happen? Merlin was about to find out.

He told Arthur to try to get some sleep, and left. He ran through the gates and headed for the clearing, calling the Dragon as he went.

When he arrived, Kilgharrah was landing.

"Why have you called me young warlock?" He asked.

"Arthur has been caught practicing magic, he is to be banished tomorrow! What should I do?"

The Dragon sighed, "I feared that this would happen, even now, his Destiny is shifting."

"What do you mean you 'feared that this would happen?'" Merlin asked.

"Arthur was born from magic," Kilgharrah said, "It would only make sense that he would be able to use it."

"Well, what do I do to set things straight?"

"At this point, it would be impossible to do that," The Dragon sighed again, "You must stay with Arthur though, that would be the smartest thing to do."

"No 'heed my warning' or anything like that? Just, stay with him?"

"Yes, young dragon-lord," Kilgharrah said, "I am not always so demanding."

"Thank you," Merlin said honestly, "I may call you to a different place in time."

"Until we meet again." With that, the dragon flew off into the deep night.

Merlin took the long way back to the castle. When he arrived at Gaius's, the old physician was sleeping on a stool, he must have fallen asleep waiting for him. Merlin shook him gently to wake him up.

"Wha... Merlin?" Gaius half said, still waking, "Where on earth have you been?"

"I spoke to the Dragon, about Arthur," Merlin explained everything that they had talked about, and how he was going to leave with Arthur.

Gaius was shocked. Merlin was leaving? Why would he listen to that overgrown lizard?

"Merlin..." Gaius mumbled, "If the Dragon told you to leap off a cliff, would you do it?"

"If it involved keeping things straight, then yes, I would."

"Is there a way for you to not leave? Maybe disguise Arthur as a servant?"

"That's not a bad idea," Merlin said, thinking for a moment, "But he would have to get over the way he normally treats his servants."

"You mean the way he treats you?" Gaius asked, half a smile on his face.

"Yeah."

* * *

Merlin went to Arthur's room in the morning. He wished him luck as if he were going to fight in a tourney.

Everyone was in attendance to this trial. Uther had to move it to the town square due to the sheer amount of spectators.

"Arthur Pendragon," Uther said, "As stated yesterday, you have been accused and convicted of using magic. I have pondered the possible punishments, and have chosen to banish you from Camelot. You will be stripped of your title as a Knight of the Realm, your rights to the throne, and your title as my son."

Arthur wasn't expecting that last part. Morgana seemed to smile when he mentioned the throne, but was shocked when Uther disowned his own son. It was like a smack to the face for Arthur. This was the true cruelty of the world.

He was seized by guards and brought to the gates. They threw him to the ground and shut the gates behind him. He stood up, brushed himself off, and slowly walked along the road, looking back every few steps.

Around noon, by the woods, he found a white horse tied to a tree. Not just any horse, one of his horses. It's saddle, which looked plain, was fully stocked, as if he were going on a long term quest. He found a roll of parchment tied to one of the saddlebags.

He opened it and read:

_Arthur,_

_ I'm sorry about what I said at the trial. You are still my son, and this is my last gift to you. In the pack is a set of armor, a sword, and a shield. None bear the mark of Camelot, were you to enter enemy territory. The supplies are self explanatory._

_ I spoke to Gaius, and he suggested heading to nearby villages to find someone to train you on your use of magic. If things were different, I would have done nothing to you. But my enemies may see me as weak and invade. A good king puts his people above everything else. Try to remember that._

_ If you ever return, disguise yourself. Remember, you are supposed to be banished. I hope to see you when you learn to control your magic._

_ Your Father,_

_ Uther Pendragon_

Arthur was surprised that his father gave him these things. It wasn't against the law, but- Someone was coming. He drew the sword out of habit. Even though he wasn't out of Camelot's lands yet, there was still a possibility that bandits were near.

He turned to see a brown horse. It looked like it was purchased at the town stables. But it wasn't the beast that caught his attention, it was the rider...

* * *

**I was actually gonna do this and chapter two in one chapter, so the ending leads directly to the next chappy. Once again, I'm sorry for the depressing intro.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Holy mother of holiness... It has been a while hasn't it? First, I get the worst form of writer's block possible. Then, I start college and get hammered with papers. Then, my computer crashes from work overload and I lose EVERYTHING! This is including drafts, and completed fictions that I was too lazy to upload! Nearly nine months of fanfiction, lost... What a waste... So, I saved all that I could from my doc manager and worked from there. I have re-thought this story, and I'm continuing from the last chapter. No spoilers! This is still based during season 3, between the normal episodes and Morgana's first attempt to conquer rule Camelot.**

* * *

"Wow," Merlin said as he came to a stop near Arthur, "You're still as jumpy as usual."

"Merlin?" Arthur asked incredulously, the sword still in hand, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Well," The manservant shrugged, "With you gone, I've lost my job. I thought that I'd come along. Maybe I could be useful?"

"How could _you_ be useful?" The former prince asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I've been useful!" Merlin exclaimed defensively, "I mean, how many times have I saved your life? Honestly, I've lost count."

"Once!" Arthur shouted, the stress of the day beginning to vent, "You can't even count to one! You're useless to me, Merlin! I need someone who can help me hunt and track. I need a navigator. I need someone who can cook, not just snatch food from the kitchens!" He paused for a second, then made his very fine point, "Oh, and here's something that I _know_ you can't fulfill: I need a sorcerer to teach me how to use my magic! If you have any of those talents, which I am prety sure you _don't_, feel free to state them! With as long as I've known you, Merlin, I can honestly say that you are the most incompetent manservant that Camelot, no, _Albion_ has ever known!"

"So that's it?" Merlin stared at him, not showing any sign of pain from the venom in Arthur's words. Though, his next words began to show frustration that had bottled up since the day he met the prince, "So I'm completely useless to you? You think that I'm only good for cleaning and fetching? I have saved your royal little pratty _ass_ more times than I can count! Not just _once_, oh no... All the times that it seemed like dumb luck, all those times that a miracle happened... It was _me_. You've just been too much of _clotpole_ to see it! Granted, if you _did_ happen to see it, I would have been executed on the spot."

"What are you rattling on about now?" Arthur asked in a near mocking tone.

"Every time, from the plague to last week, when you just happened to fall backwards before that sword rack fell in front of you, it was _me_," Merlin said with great fury in his words, "I cured the plague. I pulled you from death after the Questing Beast bit you, nearly killed my own mother and Gaius in the process. I _enchanted_ the sword that Uther used to slay the Wraith... Do you get my point? And, while we're on the subject, maybe I should point out the only things I've received in return," He took a deep breath, a noticeable confidence in his stature even though Arthur was armed, "You treat me like I'm less than dirt, but that's the least of it. Among all the petty annoyances of 'Merlin do this' 'Merlin do that,' the one thing that you have done that was unforgivable..." Merlin's words died. He couldn't say it.

"What?" Arthur asked, "Did I wake you up too early? Did I take away a meal?"

"You killed the love of my life." Merlin said before dropping into complete silence.

Arthur paused, completely frozen by the words. He stared at Merlin, the anger of the conversation fizzling away.

"Wh-who...?" Arthur couldn't speak correctly from his shock.

"Her name was Freya," Merlin said, his sternness remaining vigilant, "You remember, right? The poor girl who had been cursed to become a bastet at midnight? Or maybe you're just the kind of person who kills and instantly forgets the person whose life they had just ended abruptly."

"I..." Arthur was truly speechless. He couldn't even form an apology.

"You know," Merlin said, "I was going to come along to help you. I can teach you magic, I've practiced it under your nose for as long as I've known you. But this conversation just had me thinking. Maybe you _shouldn't_ be taught by me. Oh, and by the way, I'm legendary to the Druids. They call me Emrys, and my life was prophesied centuries ago. I just thought that you should know what you're missing." Merlin turned his horse around an began to head back to Camelot.

"Merlin..." Arthur finally spoke, "Wait... I... Do I really need to say it?"

"I might consider turning around," Merlin said, keeping the horse on a slow pace, "But it depends on your wording."

"I'm sorry," Arthur sighed heavily, looking down in shame for the umpteenth time today, "I'm sorry that I've treated you that way. I'm sorry that I never gave you recognition. I'm sorry that I... That I killed her. I never knew. I was only trying to protect the castle. I know that you'll never forgive me... but-" He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur," Merlin said, "I'm just surprised to hear you say the words 'I am sorry.' Apology accepted, but my forgiveness has yet to be earned."

"Thanks," Arthur muttered, "I think... Maybe we should get moving..."

"I know a good place," Merlin smiled, "There's actually a village that's a couple hours ride from here. I don't quite remember the name... But I have an idea of where we can go to practice magic, and the village is not too far away from there."

"Where is it?" Arthur asked, confused. He wasn't aware of such a village.

"It's..." Merlin paused, then pointed in a familiar direction, "That way!"

"Merlin..." The former prince said in an indistinguishable tone, "That's direction of-"

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings," The warlock finished, "I know, there's a good place to practice magic in there. Also, it has a strong magical presence around it. We'll be comfortable in there, trust me."

"Comfortable?" Arthur asked incredulously, "Merlin, the last time I went in there, I was shot with a crossbow!"

"And you recovered because of that nice old sorcerer who healed you," Merlin completed the story, "Not that you remember."

"I think I'd rather the Perilous Lands..." Arthur mumbled, "Well, let's get going. No reason to stay here any longer than we have..."

They both mounted their horses and trotted off towards the village the Merlin had spoken of.

* * *

"_This_ is a village?" Arthur asked his manservant-turned-mentor, "It's just five buildings and a market!"

"And what is Ealdor?" Merlin responded with a smirk.

"But Ealdor is... Spread out, at least," Arthur said in a somewhat complaining tone, "This is just a permanent bandit camp in a forest clearing."

"Funny, the town's name is Encamp," Merlin snickered, "I honestly didn't know, Arthur. I just happened to see it the last time we went into the Valley."

"I don't feel safe here..." Arthur said as if he was losing his breath, "Now I know why the presence of bandits is always high around these parts!"

"It's not that bad, Arthur," Merlin said in a reassuring tone, "I mean, it's going to be a common area to go to when we need to buy something, or trade. Oh, by the way, I'm going to have to teach you about trading. It's very different from using gold."

"I _know_ how to trade, Merlin," Arthur began to get irritated again. Throughout the entire trip, Merlin had assumed that the former prince knew nothing of life as a commoner, "If anything, I can get us more than what we need for less than half of the price."

"If you say so," Merlin shrugged, "I'm going to head to the tavern. Maybe we can set up trade connections. We _are_ about to become hermits, after all."

"Fine," Arthur sighed, "I'll head to the stables..."

"There aren't any," Merlin said, pointing to the town they were still coming up to, "Just a tavern, a market, and what appear to be houses."

"Where do the horses go, then?" Arthur asked.

"Tie them to a tree," Merlin seemingly ordered, "Then come to the tavern after you're done."

Once they entered the town, the former prince and warlock dismounted from their horses. Merlin handed Arthur the reigns to his horse and then headed straight to the tavern. The tavern was a rather simple building. At the door, one would see a room that was pockmarked with mix and matched tables. There was a wall to the right that was obviously for people of the bounty-hunting sort. To the left, the barroom extended, and the bar itself was nestled in a large corner. There was a door near the back, supposedly to the rooms to rent. Though there were so many tables and chairs, it was practically devoid of human life. That is, until Merlin heard the familiar drunken voice to the left, near the bar.

"Why does every one want to fight me?" The familiar man asked a crowd of angry gamblers, "I don't cheat. I'm just very lucky."

"Then how come, every time you rolled, it was the very number you would call?" The man who seemed to lead the angry group asked, "I say that you're using _magic_ to cheat!"

"Now _that_ is a very serious accusation, sir," Gwaine replied, "I don't need to cheat, and why would I use magic to do it anyway? I could just use loaded dice. Plus, we're not in Camelot, magic can be used freely, not that I have magic to begin with."

"Oh," The man laughed, "We have ways to deal with sorcerers and with cheaters here..."

"Gwaine?" Merlin asked, making the moment pause with his very presence. The fact that there were two outsiders in the village before dark seemed astonishing to the crowd.

"Merlin?" The drunk vagabond turned to see one of his good friends, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with Arthur," Merlin shrugged, "He's putting the horses somewhere right now."

"Why?" Gwaine asked, confused, "Shouldn't you be doing that?"

"It's a long story," Merlin nodded, "And, uh... I can see that you're busy..."

"Well," Gwaine shrugged, "Help's always appreciated."

"I should probably wait for Arthur," The warlock smiled, "A bar brawl is just what he needs for his anger right now." As if on cue, Arthur shuffled into the bar. Merlin then noticed just how hard the events of today had hit him. His head was no longer sitting proudly upon his shoulders, but hanging, examining the ground. His shoulders were slouched forward instead of resting back. The proud walk that seemed unique to Arthur was now a shuffle as he dragged his feet behind him.

"Horses are up," Arthur said in the depressed tone that Merlin noticed had been surfacing since he hadcaught up with him, "Did you find any traveling traders?"

"Better," Merlin smiled, trying not to notice the very obvious drop in confidence, "I found Gwaine. I think he needs some help though."

At this, Arthur looked up at his fellow banished man. Gwaine was, of course, as drunk as could be. They _were_ in a tavern after all...

"Arthur?" Gwaine asked nearly disbelievingly, "What happened to you? You look terrible!"

"I'll tell you after we get rid of this angry mob," Arthur said, "I think that some anger needs to be let loose."

"Oy!" The leader of the mob (of five) shouted, "How are we going to go about-" He was interrupted when Arthur ran up to him and landed a very hard punch on the man's jaw.

"I think Gwaine's had enough of your nonsense!" The former prince exclaimed with a confidence that he hadn't had all day.

"So that's how it's gonna be..." The man on the ground mumbled through his cracked jaw, "Get 'im!"

At this point, Arthur noticed his mistake. One, they were in a town of close-knit neighbors. Two, this was a bandit town, so nearly every one was either a bandit or a smuggler. Three, he had just punched the town's leader, hence, the leader of the bandits around these parts. The only two doors in the entire tavern burst open and the rather small room was filled with armed men and women. They all pointed their swords, knives, axes, etc. at the three outsiders.

"That was... Surprisingly unexpected," Arthur said, wide eyed, "Uh... Merlin? I don't think I've seen prove of your talents as of yet. Now may be as good a time as any to reveal them!"

Merlin quickly thought of a spell. It was simple, but should work.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted as the people approached.

"_Gefetan t__ó__éow hrycgeas!_" Merlin hissed. The bandits were literally thrown back, as if a large pulse had emanated from the warlock. The three then decided to run, and get out of this town as soon as possible.

"So much for setting up a trade agreement..." Arthur muttered as they ran over to their horses. Luckily, he had left the horses near Gwaine's horse. The three rode towards the Valley of the Fallen Kings, completely in silence. They feared that there would be pursuers, but there were none...

* * *

** So, that's chapter 2. Once again, I apologize for the wait. Comments are always accepted, flames are not. And with the magic, I used an Old English (Anglo Saxon) translator that I found a link to on the Merlin wiki. Chapter 3 is in the works.**


End file.
